yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 15: Dark Ambition, Destined Objects
Participants *Ayperos *Rina Matsumoto *Arya Winters *Ginsei Yanazuka *Wilson Thomason Silent Night.. Impresssed: Rina walks around the building aimlessly with her eyes almost closing on their own. She was exhausted, Rina was training all night and day. Rina was always feeling that she was never good enough, so she trained herself until her body gave up on her. Surprisingly she was capable to move around because she was so used to lack of sleep. Rina was looking around with her usual un emotional expression, as she turned her head she ran straight into a security guard. "oof--…" Rina blinked surprised as she felt like she walked into a brick wall, looking up she saw an extremely tall built man. She rubbed her head squinting her eyes. "Ugh.. ow.." The man looked down at her as if he felt nothing bump into him. "Oh ma'm are you alright?" He asked surprised. "Oh no yeah I'm fine. I didn't just bump into you or anything." She says sarcastically. The man didn't notice her tone of voice, as he thought she wasn't joking. "Oh alright then." The man went back to work staring into space looking all tough. Rina looked at him blankly. 'This man is the definition of a moron.' She thought walking away holding her head. She wonders around the building, feeling like she was stuck in a maze. Luckily running into that "boulder" woke her up a bit but now she was lost and she had a headache. She finally decided to walk back to the man and ask him where Ginsei was, she tippy toed attempting to reach the mans shoulder. "Excuse me sir.." The man turned toward her with a confused look on his face. "Do you know where Ginsei may be?" The man stared at her for a while and smiled. "He's everywhere." He chuckled a bit. She stared at him blankly. "That wasn't funny." The man blinked at her in surprise. "Goodness.. do you even know how to smile?" He teased. Rina still looking at him blankly. "No." His expression was priceless, almost like he's never met a woman or person like this. He looked dumbfounded. "He's on the roof Ma'm." Pointing to the door that leads to the outside stairs leading to the roof. Rina nods at him as she walked off towards the doors, she felt the man watching her but she just kept walking with her usual serious look. She walked up the stairs holding onto the railing as her heels made a loud clicking noise on the steel steps. "These are obnoxious sounding.." she mumbled. As she looked up she noticed Ginsei. "Finally.." She walks up to him tilting her head a bit. "Ginsei? Excuse sir.. but why are you on the roof? If you don't mind me asking." She says walking up to him. Sezomaru: Ginsei stood at the top of the Osoremaru building. He was grinning to himself as he stared out at District Two. "One step closer.. Soon to be two.." He raised his right hand to his face, touching the bridge of his nose which had a bandage on his from one of the punches his now deceased father had delt him in their fight. "Damn weakling.. It was too easy." He placed hsi right hand onto his face, covering his right eye. He spread his fingers, peering through the gap before laughing to himself. "Don't forget I helped you.." He heard that raspy yet gruff voice in his mind again, the voice of Heba. "I know.." Heba laughed before his voice faded away. "No matter though.. It was me that killed him." Ginsei turned his head, glancing over towards the depths of District One, towards the Kagemaru building. "You'll be dead soon won't you?.. When you die.. I'll take Kagemaru as I should.." Ginsei lowered his head, his bangs covering the left side of his face hung down slightly as he kept the right side of his face covered, his purple eye peering through the gap between his fingers. He began laughing to himself again, laughing at the thought of his ambition coming to fruition and soon a final realization. "Soon.. I'll be the Devil of KasaiHana.." He soon heard a voice behind him, a girl. He slowly turned his head, seeing Rina, an accomplished swordswoman who was always training to better herself which was something he liked about her. She asked him why he was on the roof. She apparently didn't realize that he was here quite often when he wasn't in his office. He simply smiled at her before he raised his right hand, pointing his index finger towards District Two. "Watching my ambition thrive.. Watching my District as it thrives.. It will be mine soon.." He stretched out his fingers before clenching his hand into a fist as if he were taking a hold of the air. He then glanced at Rina, walking up to her. He raised his right hand, placing the middle joint of his index finger, which was bent, under her chin. "I used to never smile, like you. But now.. I have things to smile about. Like what Osoremaru will soon be.." He grinned as he stared into her eyes with his deep purple eyes, the moon glinting off of them slightly. "Continue to work hard. You're an asset to Osoremaru though." He lowered his hand before looking to the left, towards District Two. Looking For Something To Get Into (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oa-ae6_okmg repeat if necessary.) Densuke would be sitting on a park bench in the square of D2. It was lively tonight. Filled with people. Lots of them. Densuke would he holding his head down in his hands, thinking of the events he went through with is father…he was now truly on his own out here..his only hope was his grandfather..::Flashback:: “Look…I know tetsu cut you off or at least tried to anyway…but I’ve made you a seprate bank account. You have 10,000 to go off of but that’s all. Your mother has paid your apartment in for the next 2 years, so you’ve got some time before you have to off it on your own..this is all I can do. Keep the suit incase you decide you want to take up that mantle…call me if you get this message….-CLICK-::Flashback end:: Densuke would get up, and start to walk through the crowd, looming. “I don’t need him…all I need to do now is focus on the gang. And what I’m gonna do with my hostage. I hope she didn’t touch my cookie stash…..” Densuke would rub his neck. He was honestly looking for some trouble to get into. Never a day goes by when he doesn’t want to start some shit. He’d keep walking in the crowd, until he came to a conveint store. He’d walk inside, and look around. Pretty dinky….perfect. Densuke would grab a bag of Toms Salt N Vinegar potato chips, and a Dr.Wam, and take I t to the counter only to speak to the clerk. “Ayyyyye there big guy…pretty shitty store you got here?” Densuke would speak as he rustled through his cash. It was an Asian man too boot. He handed the man the cash. “Need some protection? It’s pretty easy for some young punks to boguard this place ya know, it couldn’t hurt. Arasumaru offers some pretty good secrutiy for mm… a grand a month.” The Asian man would hand Densuke his change before uttering the words. “Fuck you, go away.” Densuke would frown. “Well someone’s a party pooper. You’ll see old man.” Densuke would pop open the bag and attempt to walk out before met to the face with a pistol. “DON’T MOVE!” A man with a black mask on, eased into the store, and had 6 other lankies with him. Another one of them pointed a gun at the clerk. “Alright old man, we just want the food and the cash in the register. Also we’ve heard you’re the same guy who has the “chest”. The Asian man would hold his hands out in front of him waving them. “What you talk about? No chest, this convenient store!” The main gunman fired a shot beside the asian’s head. “Tell us old man, or we’ll cap this kid too!” Densuke would stand there eating his chips, casually munching, wanting to see how the situation would unfold. Kind of funny that the owner of a hostage, is now hostage. Working Late.. Wiinter: Arya stared out the one good window the store behind the front desk. The streets were quiet beside the occasional car and pedestrian. She worked late, always. It was the only way she could keep up with the upgrades she wanted with her hoverboard, and that she had been saving up for whatever next stage came in her life. She was surprised that Noelle hadn’t stopped by, she was always raving about the thugs who had stopped by the store that one evening. She was a calculative girl, always looking for the next thing to piss daddy off with. She certainly found it this time. She turned her attention to the empty store, only the quiet sound of background music mixed with the irritating snoring of Jim frost, who was in the back of the store, sleeping in his armchair that he set up in his closet office. There had been more and more break ins on Queen street, it almost felt like the thugs were going in alphabetical order. She felt an irritating sense of obligation and ambition towards this city. She knew that her boss wasn’t exactly innocent. He was her first connection to starting what she felt needed to be done. She wasn’t strong enough to make her first move against the tanks though, but she was definitely getting there. Each time she practiced with her abilities it resulted in a brain aneurism and a bloody nose. She was seeing results though. She figured out how to use her telekinetic to reinforce her physical strength. She stood up from her post and walked towards the back of the store, ppushing the wooden door open just enough to see that the fat slob was fast asleep. She turned towards the filing cabinet ready to break into the records of his black market deals, but he had them sitting ontop of the cabinet like a trophy. She frowned rolling her eyes and snatched the book quickly and snuck out of the room. She flipped through the various pages, he had little notes on all the big fish. But she didn’t care about that, she needed to start small. Take To The Streets. xXAyperosXx: ~It's been a few days since Ayperos joined in league with the assassins and even still had a very large bag of money and it finally being dark he'd walk into his room, grabbing a bundle of money out of the bag and looks out the window. he really wanted to buy new weapons, seeing that his had either been with him since he can remember or he made them. But ... Where does he go though and at this time of night. But it was past time for his nightly runs anyway. Oh well, it wasn't like he hated walking. Hell maybe he'd run into some fun. So like last time he opens up the window and jumps to the building over and looks around~ "Which way this time."~ He turn to district two and starts to run, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. After about two or three he can hear a scream from the ally bellow and looks down. There was a girl pushed against the wall by a man in a mask. At closer look it was her.. Well it looked like her. She looked just like Eri from his dream, and before he could think he jumps down grabbing a a drainage pipe and slides down a bit, then flips off, landing right behind the man and grabs him, throwing him hard across the ally way into the wall. He then walks up to the man drawing his sword. The man partly yells before all that is heard is a slight gargling noise. Seeing that Ayperos ad sliced across his neck, slicing it wide open. Ayperos sheaths his katana and looks back at the girl, she was terrified. After a few moments he terns his head slightly out of the ally. The girl nods and takes off running. Ayperos watches her and his hand rubs the scar on his chest.. What if that dream was something from his past.. What if that was the reason he couldn't remember anything.. He then then turns around to the man still clinging to life and he sends a knife through the top of his head to end it and leaves it. He then starts his way out off the ally and just walks to district two, everyone looks at him with his strange attire, his face still covered from the nose down. Finally reaching district two, surly he can find a nice place to get weapons around here somewhere. So, he walks through the streets looking around. It looks much different at night, seeing the last time he had been here was months ago in the day. He likes it better now, it looks like he might be able to find something good here. Maybe some fun. But most likely he'll just be doing the usual and just walk around with nothing to do. But one can only hope~ I'll Stand On Top Of This Whole City.. Sezomaru: Ginsei looked back at Rina, looking into her eyes once more before he glanced out towards District Two. "I'm smiling because my life is coming into place.. How it should be." He grinned before his face slowly went blank. "Do you realize.. What I've done for this? Just a few days ago.. I slaughtered.. My own father." He grinned, beginning to laugh. "I don't even feel anything from it. Not a damned thing." He turned his back on her, looking up towards the sky. "One day.. I'll stand at the top of the city. ALL of the city.." Okay Mr. Action Hero.. “Kid, could you…..stop eating, I’m trying to ya know…scare you?” The man would wave the gun in densuke’s face. Densuke continued munching on it feverishly. “I’m not scared though.” He said with a muffled mouth. “You know you’ve got balls bro. Ever thought about joining a rag tag gang of Yakuza? We could use guys like you…Hey you, *whistle* pal? Can you grab me red bull over there?” The big man in the robbers group pointed to himself, and the nodded. Like a tard, he walked over to the freezer and threw Densuke a red bull. Densuke would stuff the Dr.Wam in his inner jacket pocket. He’d then pop the top on the red bull. The clerk gasped. “What? You’re getting fucking robed alrady, might as well savage.” Densuke would sip off of it. The gun man would face palm. “Look ching chang chong, gimme the cash, so I can go, you and this kid are pissing me the hell off.” The clerk would frantically reach into the register and hand the man the money. The thugs would then start to scatter through out the store, filling their bags up with snacks galore and items they liked. The gunman then tilted the gun at desnuke. “Hey, you two kid what cha got on ya.” Densuke would sip his red bull. “Um. I got about 5 tanz. A chip rapper. A soda. And your mom’s scent on my nuts. Wanna wiff bro?” Densuke was pretty fed up with a lot of hsit at the moment, and could honestly give less of a shit about his level of respect for anything. The gunman would speak with irritation.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cLiGT5X0Ac repeat trust me xD) “Again. Gun. In. Hand. Does this not mean anything to you at all?” Densuke would sip on his red bull once more and talk. “Did you know red bull not only increases reaction time, but metal focus, and is good for vitalization?” The gunman would tilt his head. “Who the fuck ca-KUH!” Densuke would now have the gunman’s wrist in his hand, and his other hand at the gunman’s throat. With the quickness of a judo expert, Densuke would lift the man with all the leverage he hand and slam him down on his crainium with his wrist still in hand. “A nice easy concussion.” Densuke would savage on the rest of the red bull, and take the gun, cokcing it. “9 milli, still full. Barely used, who the fuck did this guy-PWEN!” A bullet rushed by Densuke’s head, as he took cover behind the metal magazine rack. “Keh…I shoulda got keyth. He’s a better shot than me.” Densuke would scope the store. It was small and the guy’s would close in eventually….so strike frist and take the surprise route. Densuke would kick the stand at the first man, and knock him off guard, only to shoot him in the hand he was holding, disarming him completely. Densuke would then charge the man and tackle him, using the momentum to slide on his body, over to the end of the isle, where he would then aim and shoot the other man in his shoulder, and knee cap. Demobilizing him, and cuaisng him to fall holding himself. Once at the end of his slide Densuke would leap and crash through the glass of the drink freezer to the store freezer itself, and land in a squat. He waited for a moment for sum dumbass to follow him, to which one did, and Denske would shoot him in both shoulders accordingly. He’d then move to the end of the room towards the freezer door. “Three guys down, buuuuut I’m out of bullets.” Densuke would toss the pistol. All that training and to be technical he really didn’t know who the bad guy was here. He’d open the freezer door, and see one of the goons about to shoot him. Reflex saved his life as he ducked behind the door, casuing the shot to hit the metal door. Densuke would then quickly kick off of the wall, and position himself in the corner of the room above the door. As the man walked in frantically, Densuke would pounce him, digging his elbow into the back of the man’s neck and k.oing him on spot. He’d take this man’s 9milli as well, and also his pocket knife Densuke would run down the hallway and come back to the store, only to toss the knife at a man’s eye, cuasing him to scream and run into a wall k.oing himself. Densuke would then spin around and crouch down, aiming his gun at the second to last man’s knee caps, blowing a hold in both and cuasing him to fall. Densuke would walk over to him, and lift his leg high, only to bring it down on the back of the man’s neck, rendering him unconscious…and possibly paralyzed.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cjEgovupTw&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032&index=46 ) Densuke would stand up, only to pause, as the barrel of a gun was now planted against the back of his head. “An’t so tough now a-“ Densuke would push his body forward, bringing his left leg up, and in a flip like motion he would kick the gun out of the man’s hand, and it flew high into the air. Densuke would then turn around, and hit the man with a one two punch combo, followed up by a haymaker thrown with his right, which would lead into a spinning roundhouse kick combo, where after the first kick, Densuke would throw two more kicks with his opposite leg, and end it all with a jumping spin kick to the man’s chest. The combo however was so fast Densuke had time to catch the gun, and as the man flew back he would shoot him in both his shoulders, and his thighs and kneecaps, unloading the clip. The man would fall and bleed profusely. “Eh. You’ve got about 30 minutes before you bleed out so I’ll just call the cops myself. P.S never talk shit. That’s like…five seconds I have to own your ass….” Densuke would walk up to the clerk with the gun in hand. “Alright two things. One. Your store is now Arasumaru territory. If you’ve got any friends around here, tell them the same thing or someones shit is gonna get wrecked. Two…this “chest”. What is it exactly?” The Asian man was sweating up a storm and crying. After seeing this disput he was ready to say anything as long as he kept his life. “Su-Sure! A grand a month! And I’ll tell everyone! T-the chest is this way! F-follow me!” The man would walk hurridly, and Densuke would walk behind him, the gun pointed accordingly. It had no bullets, but he was pretty sure at this point the old man wasn’t gonna try anything. The man would lead him downstairs to his basement. It was an old ancient Chinese looking shrine with a chest in the middle. The man would open the chest and step to the side. It was an orb. Just that. A clear glass orb. Densuke would shrug. “Dafuck is this a joke?” Densuke would shake his head and take the orb sticking it in his pocket, and giving the man 100 tanz. “I know it’s probably pricelss and all that but look….I don’t have the time. So here. Go clean this gun of my finger prints, and I promise, I’ll get some guys outhere. I’m taking your backdoor by the way. “ Densuke would pat the clerk on his shoulder and leave out the back.() He’d fix up his suit jacket, and quietly slip as the cops had already arrived. Clerk pulled that alarm quick eh.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7F6UPCePpc&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 ) Densuke would continue walking the night time streets, only to pull out that glass orb, and wonder just what the hell it was…Then a voice would begin to speak…it spoke softly….as if it was trying to say something…”I am one of three……seek more than what you see…” Densuke would raise an eyebrow as suddenly everything went black. Pitch black. Images of lightning and thunder, volcanos and raging tides rushed around him, only for him to snap back to reality and look around. “. . .This thing must be laced with some breathable acid or something…” Densuke would slip it back into his pocket, and walk off into the night, looking for more trouble to get into. Might call up claymore or Danny, and see what they wanna get into. xXAyperosXx: ~Ayperos looks around but then stops and looks up at the moon. That dream seems so real, Eri,what happened. It all seemed so real. The next thing he knows he's talking to himself, but thats all he ever talks to now days~ "The moons full tonight.." ~It had been the same in his dream. And as much as he wants to let go of it.. It just wont leave his head. He then feels a tug on the back of jis shirt and he turns around to look. it was the same girl that he had saved from the thug, the same on that looked like Eri.~ "Th..Thank you for saveing me.. I just wanted to give you this." ~She held out some money but Ayperos simply shook his head.. This wasn't like Aypers at all.~ "No..You keep your money.. Go home." ~She looks at him and nods shyly and runs off the other way.. That dream has really thrown him off~ I Envy You... Impresssed: She sighed, noticing how power basically took control of his life. She shook her head as his back faced her. "Ginsei… I envy you. How you can be so proud and happy and not feel like nothing will go wrong. I just worry too much about everything…" Rina walked casually to the edge of the roof as she sits at the ledge looking down. The building was really high up, she dropped a pebble to see how long it would take to hit the ground. It took a while for it to hit the concrete, she was amused, although it didn't show in her face. She dropped another pebble swinging her legs childishly. She truly was jealous of him. She could never find something that would bring her life back together again, unless her life just starts over, but there's no such thing. She was in her hell, and she was comfortable in it, not happy but comfortable. Sezomaru: Ginsei had heard the words she was saying though he wasn't reading too far into it. "Leo.." "Yes boss?" Like usual, Leo came walking out of nowhere as if he had been there the entire time. He was always near when Ginsei needed to speak to him. "It's time we established a new source of income.." Leo grinned, nodding some. "We could.. Start a host club or maybe even some sort of sushi shop" Leo grinned, sliding his arms behind his back. "Look into both.." Ginsei glanced over his shoulder at Leo. "We need at least two or three to begin a firm source of income." Leo nodded, turning and beginning to walk back into the building, down the steps. "Ginsei nodded some, looking up towards the sky. Unexpected Visit.. Densuke would be walking along, humming a tune to himself quietly. He’d then get a phone call on his watch. The only real piece of super tech he had left. He answered. “Yo, Danny what’s good me brudda?” “Hey, dude come to the rooftop of the gang hideout. Gonna have ourselves a good old fashion sparring session. Is that new chick with you?” Densuke would scratch his head. Thinking. “Uh she’s probably at the homestead, but she’s probably recouping, so it’d be best if we let her be. I’ll head there in a bit.” Densuke would hang up, and whistle down a cab. He’d take the cab over to the roof of the arasumaru hang out spot, i.e an old store in District 1. Densuke would hop out the hover cab, bucking at the driver and causing him to drive off. “Peh…no one needs ya.” Amy would jump up and down in excitement of seeing him, and Claymore would hold his hand up and wave. “Yo, Nappy head, you made it to the party. Where’s ya boy Keyth at?” Densuke would shrug. “No clue really. I just came cause I heard we were sparring!” Danny would pop out of nowhere and pat Densuke on his shoulders. “Yup Yup! Common me and you first!” Densuke would take of his suit jacket, and get ready when all of a sudden…..a smoke bomb appeared in front of him. And in the next moment he was gone….the gang stood in awe. They didn’t know weather it was a trick or if something genuinely happened. What actually took place was Densuke being flown high into the air, to the highest of sky scrapers, and thrown on rooftop, his back making a small crater. A familiar voice would growl, and Densuke ,knew it all to well. “WHERE IS SHE!? WEHRE IS THE FUCKING GIRL!?” Densuke would roll over slowly, and groan. He’d laugh a bit. “W-wouldn’t you like to know you piece of shit!” Densuke would get up and crack his back a bit. “In any case she’s not your property….surprising thing is you want her this badly god knows why.” Wilson knew why however…his original employer was going to kill him if he didn’t keep that girl with him. She was property now….at least to him. “I need her…she’s under my wing, and not yours Ryoji.” “don’t…call me by that name.” Densuke and Wilson would circle each other. Densuke spoke out. “I’ve been wanting to beat the shit outta you for a while…I just couldn’t find you to do so…but now it’s just me and you. If your alone that is.” Wilson would retort. “I made sure I wasn’t followed…give me the girl. there’s no point in telling you that I’ll kill you if you don’t..cause I’m gonna kill you either way.” Wilson would draw his katana, slowly…Densuke would pull out his modded tonfa, and swirl them around once, before taking hold of them. How this meeting would end is anyones guess… Back To Reality.. Impresssed: Rina not caring that he completely ignored her, she looks down at the street a bit in shock staring at the street blinking her eyes. She starts to remember the day she was attacked. That was the same spot. She gasped feeling like all the air in her body left her, the scar on her back felt like a fresh wound again. She quickly reached her hand over her shoulder feeling her scar, it was fine. She was still in shock standing up slowly from the ledge. She looked around breathing a bit heavily. She's never felt this way before, nor has she noticed that was the same street. How could she? It was so long ago. Rina moved her hand from her back holding her stomach. "J-Jeez.." She sighed walking away from the edge of the roof. She swallowed hard attempting to get her mind off that mini heartattck. "S-So, was that just a random idea or is there a plan for that..?" Rina was still staring at the ledge she was sitting at as she spoke. Rina was still horrified although she tried very hard to keep her straight face. Her heart was racing, why did that have to happen now? In front of her boss. Hoping he didn't notice her. The scar still ached, but she bit her lip holding in the thought. 'It's just in my head.. it's just in my head..' She thought to herself. She took a deep breath. Back to reality. Wasn't Just A Dream... xXAyperosXx: ~Ayperos watched the woman untill she was clear out of site, and then turned around to start walking down the streets once more. Right now he just walk without thinking since his mind was on other things at the moment but he then walks infront of an old building it looks just like the on from his dream.. He starts to walk up to it and looks down at the peices of a sign, it reads his last name Akiyama.. That was the last straw, that wasn't just a dream.. It actually happen. ~